plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fume-shroom
' Fume-shroom' is the first offensive plant with an Area-of-Effect attack, as the fumes damage everything within its four-square range, as for example if there were three zombies in the lane and within range, it would hit them all. They have the same rate of fire as a Peashooter and do one normal damage per fume burst, harming all zombies within 4 squares on a lane. It can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom, once its seed packet is purchased from Crazy Dave's Shop, for $7,500. It is obtained after level 2-2. The reason why it shoots through ladders or screen doors because it shoots heavily that's why it is angry faced. Suburban Almanac Entry Fume-shroom ' ' Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors, ladders and trash cans. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors, ladders and trash cans Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery", says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Strategy Being able to damage multiple zombies at a time gives the Fume-shroom a big advantage over Peashooters. Try putting two or three in a row behind a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to maximize the damage while still protecting them. They are very important on any level with Screen Door Zombies, or Ladder Zombies, unless you have another way to bypass their shields, such as grabbing them with a Magnet-shroom, or damaging them directly with a catapult plant, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or non-forward projectile. They are also good against Dancing Zombies, because they are able to damage the lead dancer, as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Another good strategy requires the purchase of the Gloom-shroom. By putting the Gloom-shroom, right in front of the Fume-shroom, the Fume-shroom can actually fire into the upgrade plant and fire more fume in all eight directions. Trivia * Fume-shrooms are the only non-Lobbed-shot plants able to shoot zombies even if it is on the Roof's angle. * Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Ice-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. * The Fume-shroom acts as the Puff-shroom's upgrade in Beghouled, and Beghouled Twist. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Puff-shroom, and the Sea-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. * The Fume-shroom's shot looks more like many spores shot altogether. * The Fume-shroom is seems to be slightly related to Puff-shrooms. **Many also speculate the Puff-shroom, Scaredy-shroom and Fume-shroom may be brothers/relatives since they are the only shrooms that are purple. * In the iPod Touch and iPhone version, the Fume shroom's fumes are thinner, and less dense. * The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Winter Melon, the Starfruit and the Cattail are the only plants that do not shoot from their mouth. **It is the only mushroom that shoots from its cap, besides its upgrade, the Gloom-shroom. * It and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms to have an upgrade. * Both the Fume-shroom and the Gold Magnet are the only plants in which their Almanac entries state that they held jobs before the game. * Fumes, Melons and Winter Melons are the only projectiles that damages both the zombie and its shield. *On the iPad version the range of the Fume-shroom becomes 5 squares instead of 4. *Its cap may be based on a whoopee cushion. *In the DS Version, the fumes look like bubbles inste *Fume Shroom used to work in a bakery. See Also *Puff-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms *Plants Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Short-Range Plants Category:Fume Plants Category:Plants under 100 sun Category:Purple Mushrooms